Forever in a Day
by MarvelPrinces97
Summary: After finding out that Eli has a serve case of cancer and has only weeks to live, Clare is determined to make these last weeks the best he's ever had T for now, may go up to M later enjoy! R&R
1. Chapter 1 the terrible news

_**Forever in a Day**_

Chapter 1- The terrible news

CLARE'S POV

I sat there in a very uncomfortable hospital chair and waited for the result's of Eli's MRI. His mother made him get one after he passed out in gym class after running half a mile. There was definitely something wrong here, but we needed to know exactly what it was and I was so terrified that it was going to be horrible. After about an hour the doctor came out, but Eli wasn't with him, he came over to me and Cece

and he began to speak in a low voice. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but Eli has lung cancer, we will do everything we can to cure it but at this stage we can make an estimate that he only has about 5-8 weeks to live."

ELI'S POV

I was very bored while I just simply sat there and stared at the room, I hated that stupid MRI machine, but I hated it even more that nobody would even tell me what was going on. I don't remember how I got here exactly, all I really remember is running for a really long time in gym and being really tired. Then next thing I know I wake up here in this crowed hospital room in an big white tube, that I knew had to be an MRI machine, cause I mean what else could it be. It was so quiet and I had to lie in there and be perfectly still for like three hours and they made me take off all my jewelry too. Wait a minute here, something came back to me when I rubbed the back of my head and found that there was a little bump, then it all came back to me ,well kinda. Anyway now I remembered I must have passed out in gym class, ok now I'm embarrassed what kind of 11th grader passes out after running in gym, I think ... oh yeah I couldn't breath and I guess I just passed out then... oops, well whatever then how did I get here and why would they take me to the hospital just because I fainted after running. " what the hell, I'm really confused now." I muttered to myself.

CLARE'S POV

"WHAT! NO!" I screamed after I heard then I lowered my voice a little after people started to stare at me. I felt my eyes well up with tears as I asked " E-Eli doesn't h-have t-to stay in the h-hospital d-does

h-he?" I didn't wait for the answer before I started to cry my eyes out, I just couldn't believe this was happening to him, to me. I loved him too much to let him go like that and I was also kind of angry that he knew he was sick and didn't say anything until this happened. The doctor said this stage so he must not be on the first stage cause it would be easier to cure it then, I wondered how long he had been like this and Why he hadn't told me or anyone for that matter.

Eli's Pov

"how much longer is this gonna take." I complained to no one in particular. A female voice answered "Just a few more minutes Eli, Dr. Flask is talking to your mother and Clare." Talking to Clare and my mother, I thought well when do I get to know what's wrong with me I'm the patient here.


	2. Chapter 2 wake me from this nightmare

Chapter 2- wake me up from this nightmare

_Clare's pov_

I don't know what to do now, I want to sit here and cry for Eli and pray for him too but I know that Cancer is a killer and no matter what you do it will take a hard toll on its victim even if it doesn't kill them. " Well I realize this is a very bad time for you however I'll bet Eli would like to know what's going on out here. "you would lose that bet" I thought my sorrow rapidly turning bitterness, I wiped away my tears and pushed myself up on wobbly legs and began to follow the doctor to Eli's room with his mother following me closely.

When we reached the room I hesitated at the door, afraid of what I might find in there. Then I poked my head in and saw Eli laying on a hospital bed that the top part had been moved so it was diagonal enough for him to see what was going on around him as he thrashed around desperately trying to sit up without being restricted by the little loops they must of put around him to hold him still during the MRI and

x-rays. He stopped momentarily when he saw me enter the room and I made my way over to a chair and scooted it acrossed the white title floor so it was close enough to hold Eli's hand over the railing on the side of the bed. I thought his touch would bring me even the slightest bit of relief, but it did just the opposite as I felt the heat pulsing off him and the chills ripping through his body. It finally hit me and it was enough to overpower me I knew it, Eli was only pretending to be fine and the whole Julia was all an act. I had been being a total bitch to him about Julia's death and how that's all our relationship was ever about was her. When really dwelling on Julia and her death was really just Eli's way to hide this cancer that was slowly overtaking him and his mind both. So here they were, Eli being an amazing person by hiding all his pain from me and everyone else for that matter in order to not be the center of attention or to have any sympathy aimed at him or anything and trying to make my life easier. While I was constantly pinning his weak feelings and conscience on him an just being a complete and total ass to him this whole time and only being interested in my part in our relationship and just assuming that Julia's death was the only thing that occupied his mind and was a big reason to break up with him and therefore break his heart like I knew me doing so would. the only thing I was actually happy about was that I didn't get the chance to tell him I wanted to take a break from dating him for a while yesterday because that would have made things so much worse. I knew I was going to start trying to hurt myself and start crying and I was caught up in all this that I had almost forgot that I was in a hospital with my slowly dying, super amazing boyfriend and were just a few seconds away from possibly the most horrific moment in his 16 year old life and my 15 year old one as well.


	3. Chapter 3 break it gently

_Chapter 3 - break it gently_

Eli's pov

I had to take my mind off what could be wrong with me, I knew it was something terrible, something deadly it had to be after hiding it so long. It was my fault too if I wasn't such an idiot then I would've told someone but I didn't so now here we are.

I was so worried about hurting Clare and the other people in my life that I love before that I didn't think about how much more it would hurt them now. I had to distract myself from whatever they could be about to tell me, I thought I wanted to know but I've been wrong before and I was again too.

I began to study Clare's face, she looked anguished at first so that's the first reason I knew that the news I was about to hear would be very far from good. Her face was all tear-streaked and red and her beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot too. As I continued to watch her face I saw something I didn't think was possible, her expression was even more upset than it had been when she first came in.

Her expression then her whole face went from anguished to completely distraught and she looked as though she was cursing herself out silently. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I knew she wouldn't tell me and I didn't like to pry too much so I just watched her face change, her teeth clench and bite at her lip and her hands go from having her fingers stretched out so far I thought they would fall off to having them clenched into a fist as hard as possible so her fingernails dug hard into the soft of her palms. I desperately to save her from herself and her raging conscience but I knew there was nothing I could do but be as strong as possible for her sake.

Clare's pov

I wanted to be in Eli's place right now I really and truly with all my heart wanted to be in his place. I couldn't meet his eyes and I knew what he was thinking he wanted to know what was wrong and to comfort me when he was the one who truly deserved than anyone else to ever walk this earth. This was all happening so fast I knew it had only been like thirty seconds since we entered the room but it felt like an uncountable amount of years to me.

Oh no, I thought as the doctor cleared his throat and took a deep breath " Eli, I'm afraid I have some very bad news for you." he began I managed to unclench my hands and took hold of Eli's hand and let his skull ring pressing into my palm calm me a bit. "Eli, according to your MRI results we've found cancer cells in the hundred thousands in your lungs and I'm very sorry to tell you that when cancer is in that high of a range it is considered severely fatal."

I heard Eli take in a shaky, gasping breath and that's exactly what I wanted from him, I wanted him to show his pain not hide it from me and everyone else and let it eat away at him on the inside like the Cancer had liegerly done. I felt another tear fall down my cheek put quickly whisked it away, reminding myself I had to be strong for Eli, it was my turn to be eaten alive by something. I could hear the doctor still talking about kemo (hope I spelled that right) therapy and treatment options to Cici ( Eli's mom) but I couldn't really make out his actual words over my own silent agony and Eli's labored breathing ( not from his lung cancer)

I wanted to crumble and lay on the floor bawling my eyes out and pounding my fists against the floor in a tantrum but I knew I couldn't and it wasn't for the reason that it would be incredibly immature and I would be embarrassed it was because Eli needed me right where I was now, sitting next to him on the hospital bed holding his flaming hot hand interlaced with mine and his head laying soundlessly on my slightly shaking shoulder.

I sighed to myself and held myself stiffer, I was hoping Eli would let out his inter sorrow and despair and cry right here, right now that would help me out too, but I knew that was never going to happen. Besides as I constantly had to keep reminding myself this wasn't about me anymore it was all about Eli, and only Eli.


End file.
